chaosdreams2fandomcom-20200213-history
Rimewalker (CR +2)
Rimewalker (CR +2) The blackened, rotten, and uneven flesh of a rimewalker is instantly identified as an unfortunate soul who died of frostbite. However, unlike the poor traveller who simply became lost in the cold, a rimewalker has chosen this fate willingly. They are the priests of Ull who, so devout in their faith, gave themselves entirely to cold, becoming intelligent undead in his service. They are rimewalkers, their sunken eyes glow white with a hatred for heat and flame, and the life that follows it. Patient, cunning, and ruthless in their pursuits, every rimewalker's ultimate goal is to extinguish warmth from the world. *'CR' Base Same as base creature +2 *'Alignment' Neutral evil *'Type '''The creature's type changes to Undead, and they gain the Cold subtype. Do not recalculate BAB, saves, or skill ranks. *'Senses''' A rimewalker gains darkvision out to 60 ft. They also gain the following special sense. ::Rimewalkers can feel the presence of the living by sensing the heat emanating from their body. This ability works like lifesense, except it only detects creatures that give off heat. Additionally, this sense passes through ice and snow. The sensation of a warm creature is an anathema to a rimewalker, and it instinctively desires (although it is not compelled) to snuff it out. *'Armor Class' A rimewalker has a +5 natural armor bonus, or the base creature's natural armor bonus, whichever is better. *'Hit Dice' Change all of the creature's racial HD to d8s. Class HD are unaffected. As Undead, rimewalkers use their Charisma modifier to determine base hit points instead of Constitution. *'Defensive Abilities' A rimewalker has channel resistance +3, DR/15 bludgeoning and magic, and immunity to cold and electricity. The rimewalker also gains the following defensive ability. :: A rimewalker who is reduced to 0 HP or less is 'destroyed', but can rebuild itself out of profane ice and snow in any cold weather environment. This process takes three days, but there is no time limit. A rimewalker who is destroyed in a warm place can remain dormant indefinitely, until any single part of its body enters an area of cold weather. To permanently destroy a rimewalker, every piece of its body must be burnt to ash. *'Weaknesses' Rimewalkers gain vulnerability to fire. *'Special Attacks' A rimewalker gains the following special attacks. :: As a standard action, a rimewalker can deliver a bonechill touch. This is treated as a primary natural attack. Upon a successful melee touch attack, the rimewalker deals its cold damage to the creature, and the creature must make a Will save (DC 10 + 1/2 the rimewalker's HD + the rimewalker's Charisma modifier) 'or be affected by bonechill. A creature afflicted by bonechill always treats temperatures as if they were one step colder. They gain no benefit from cold weather clothing, and take a -2 profane penalty to saves vs cold effects, and checks made to resist the effects of cold weather. Bonechill is a cold curse effect, and can be removed by any affect that can remove a curse. Bonechill can be suppressed, but not removed, by drinking a serving of hitimjod. :: A rimewalker's body generates intense cold. Whenever a creature touches or is touched by a rimewalker, they take cold damage based on its hit dice (as outlined in Table 1). This includes unarmed strikes and natural attacks. A creature who is grappled by or is grappling a rimewalker takes this damage once per round, on the turn of the creature who is controlling the grapple. *'Abilities Int +2, Wis +2, Cha +2. Being Undead, a rimewalker has no constitution score. *'Special Qualities' Rimewalkers gain the following special quality. ::A rimewalker is never impeded by cold weather. They can move over hail or snow-covered ground or ice with no penalty of any sort. They do not take penalties to Perception skill checks or ranged weapon attacks due to falling snow, sleet, or hail. Additional Information Ecology *'Environment' Rimewalkers prefer arctic habitats, especially the Rime, but will go anywhere on missions for their Master *'Organization' Solitary, usually accompanied by a retinue frostfallen *'''Treasure '''As base creature, plus magical cold-oriented gear Rimewalkers are the most devoted priests and priestesses of Ull, forsaking their lives and all other missions to serve him in bringing about true winter. They are one with the frost, actually partially made of unholy ice and snow. Deadly intelligent, and free of will, they plot in their frozen citadels and icy caves to bring about an end to all heat, and cover the world in eternal blizzard. Becoming a Rimewalker Rimewalkers are similar to liches in that they are intelligent, immortal undead who only come about willingly. To become a rimewalker, a creature must be a neutral evil spellcaster, and must forsake all other gods and masters before Ull. They then travel to the heart of the Rime, unprotected from the cold, save for their Winter Walker blessing. They must then allow the cold to take them completely, remaining still as the endless blizzard builds a tomb of frost and snow around them. After they die, Ull will judge their soul, and if he deems them sufficiently devout, he raises them as a rimewalker, an undead being of pure cold. A creature who dies before reaching the heart of the Rime, or who is not judged worthy by Ull will rise as a frostfallen, just as any other who dies in the Rime. By attaining 5th level in the Uttercold Prelate prestige class, a worshiper of Ull is guaranteed to become a rimewalker upon completing this process. Category:Creature Templates Category:Undead Creatures Category:Cold Creatures Category:Creatures